Major in Science
Minor in Trespassing A one Mathison Fischer, Shichifukujin of the Black Widow Pirates, rarely found occasions to leave . In fact, we was all but forbidden to leave. Something about him being integral to the structure of the crew and needing to be kept safe or what have you. He didn't really need to leave either. Everything he needed to do his work was brought to him, all he needed to do was put in an order and he would get it as soon as possible. And that was pretty quick, given he was the head of research and development for an entire empire. But this? This he needed to get out and see in person. With the underworld connections possessed by both himself and Legs, he had caught wind of a not-so-secret laboratory that once belonged to the legendary Vegapunk himself. The shipwright once idolized the man, so it was only natural for him to want and go to take a look-see. Leaving the country was easy enough, really all he needed to do was flash his title and lower ranked grunts were falling at his feet, then he was off to the far away island of Wilmslow. Long distance travel across the treacherous seas would be trouble for the average person, but Fischer wasn't average. He was . His body no longer required sleep or sustenance in the form of food. He ran on solar or lunar energy most of the time, and charged via electricity when he is cooped up in dark places for too long. The travel itself was a breeze as well, thanks to his flight-capable sky board. He arrived at the island in Paradise, after riding among the clouds, after a handful of hours. He made sure to drop to sea level when he was a way's out so that any inhabitants wouldn't just see him drop from the sky. He also took the time to scan the island through his Haki, getting all the information to be had on weather patterns, log pose calibration time and other such things in a matter of moments. The lab was located near the exact center of the island, though the only apparent path to it lay hidden within a small little town by the shore. He road his board from the sea onto the shore and into the island without a care, idly looking at the buildings surrounding him. He ignored the people who where milling about him going about their days. He ignored those who stopped and stared at him, a stranger waltzing into their town, even more. None of them were really important anyway. Several towns people began whispering as Fischer disappeared into that building. They didn't know what was in there, only one person did. But they knew they weren't supposed to enter, so no one did. Word quickly got to the mayor, a distress signal being sent out through a Den Den Mushi. They had strict instructions to notify the Marines should anyone not of the island attempt to go into the laboratory, and now a force of them were on their way. For better or worse. -- Helluva's latest incident had caused him to be sent to paradise for a few months due to killing former marine informants whom he was simply supposed to bring back to headquarters for debriefing, they resisted! Helluva insisted, they even called him inflammatory names directed towards his identity as an Okama thus, Helluva had no choice, they had to go. Unfortunately for the Okama his superiors didn't see the incident in the same light that he did and thus he was sent to paradise as a punishment where he would surely be bored out of his mind for the months to come. Helluva's boredom was abruptly put on hold when a distress signal from a nearby island, an unknown figure was spotted entering the laboratory, and a marine force was requested to investigate. Thus it was on the Makujaku to round up a squadron of the finest marines and head to the lab to investigate the breach. As soon as Helluva found the most adequately skilled marines on the base, not that that was saying much, they made their way to the island, specifically to the small town in the center of it that housed Vegapunk's secrets. Upon arriving, Helluva commanded that the marines enter the laboratory first whilst he himself carefully searched the outside for any signs of an unwelcome visitor before he too entered the lab minutes later and began his own search, allowing his Kenbunshoku Haki to fill the room, searching for any signs that someone else was there. Fischer was having a fun time. Sure, nothing in the lab was too revolutionary. Mostly side projects or little eggs of information here and there, but still it was a very good insight into the mind of one revered far and wide as the greatest scientist the world had ever known. Of course expressing that sentiment to Fischer would earn one a scoff and a roll of his eyes. But then it was ruined, by Marines no less. He hadn't given much thought to the fact that the dogs of the World Government might be on retainer to protect the island and the treasures it held. A mistake on his part, but one easily rectified by killing them all. Helluva walked into a grisly scene: all of their "skilled" marines slumped to the floor as lifeless corpses with Fischer sitting in a chair among them, reading a file. Electricity crackled softly in the air and around his outstretched hand, though it was quickly fading. He returned his hand to the page and flipped through it "Oh dear, seems I missed one. But you seem different than the others. You didn't come in with them for one, so a good guess is that you're the head moron in charge." Fischer closed the file and stood, stretching, even though he didn't really need it. He leveled the Okama with an emotionless, bored look "This is where we fight, am I right? I just want you to know that your death, as well as the death of these men, are on your head." As what Helluva presumed to be an idle threat escaped the lips of the disgusting boy now seated before him, he allowed his hands to be brought together in the form of a slow clapping, outwardly mocking the boy for dispatching the marines with seemingly little effort. "Ohohoho good show, good show. Unfortunately for you, young lad, what you consider a fight-" As he spoke, the Okama allowed his foot to drag across the floor, carving into it before finish a kicking motion in the direction of Fischer. Such a simple motion produced such a devastating effect, within an instant of his foot finishing the motion, the air in the room began to churn before quickly calming as a massive blade of wind erupted towards the seated Fischer, rending the very ground apart in the wake of its warpath towards the boy as it sought to end him just as quickly as the Okama had met him. "-will end with your very corpse rotting away somewhere in Impel Down, trespassing as they say is a no-no after all." Fischer didn't move, didn't even blink as the attack came towards him. It was strong and fast, something to be feared surely. It would send others cowering in fear, scurrying to find a way to dodge or defend themselves from the unstoppable force. But Fischer wasn't one of those people. The attack struck him head on, exploding around him and destroying precious equipment and file cabinets in the process. Dust obscured the scene, but from the rocks falling from the ceiling, large amounts of damage had been done to the structure of the work-space as well. As the dust cleared, Fischer's figure stood there. It was slowly revealed that he was completely unharmed from the assault. The blue haired male raised an eyebrow at the Okama in question "Young lad? Judging by the looks of you I am several decades your senior. And I use the word 'fight' liberally. Introductions are in order, I guess." He raised his hand, his palm facing outwards toward the Marine "My name is Mathison Fischer. Head Scientist of the Fukuoka Empire, Shipwright of the Black Widow Pirate Fleet, serving under the Yonko Daddy L. Legs. If you want to make me break a sweat, I suggest you step it up a bit. Like so." An orb of light appeared in his palm, its glow illuminating the entirety of the lab. Its intensity quickly grew until it was blinding, though Fischer's eyes were unaffected by the glare due to modifications in his retina automatically adjusting to the glow "I gotta say I'm sad to see this place go. So much I still haven't read...oh well. Buckle up. Little Boy." With those words, the orb exploded outwards with several times the force of the attack Helluva had sent Fischer's way. The rest of the lab, the building above and several buildings surrounding it were enveloped in a blast that reached far into the sky. Villagers had all but evacuated the town when the marines showed up, so there was no chance for casualties, but the structures within the town were not that lucky. Those at the edge of the blast radius weren't toppled, but had their foundations shaken and weakened considerably. To survive such an explosion would take a miracle for the average man, but Fischer knew the Okama wasn't average. Fischer himself was unharmed by the blast, leaping out of the large crater it had created and landing on the roof of one of the buildings that still stood. He watched out for the marine, humming softly to himself while dusting off his clothes. He hated blowing himself up, things like that always got messy. This one might actually make me break a sweat Helluva thought to himself whilst the orb exploded outwards sure the blast had ended his life as it engulfed his being, the building collapsing, filling in the crater that the boy had previously vacated in the wake of the catastrophic explosion, unfortunately for dear Fischer however that was not the case. In the moments before the explosion could rip the Okamas body to shreds his spirit escaped from his body and began to wrap around it in a protective cocoon of sorts, the spirit made steel. Upon the blast residing Helluva performed a leap that nearly cleared him of the newfound crater in the ground, however as his body began returning the earth, he kicked the air propelling himself higher into the sky than ever before, as if he was Icarus chasing the sun, this was the ability known as Geppo. As he once again began to fall towards the earth, he this time allowed himself to locate the blue hair of the scientist this time however he would begin an assault upon his person, falling towards Fischers person, Helluva extended his two index fingers and released a barrage of thrusts with them, the Shigan. However, Helluva wasn't done there, however, as he combined the thrusts of the shigan with his Busoshoku haki, allowing him to fire it towards Fischer if they were tiny bullets with the purpose of tearing through his flesh. Helluva then landed on the earth slightly in front of Fischer, as he awaited the results of his masterpiece. Fischer would've been disappointed if the other had died from that little blast, he had to admit. He didn't get many chances to go out and just fight for the hell of it, not with Legs being "one of the most powerful pirates in the world" and "having responsibilities". It made occupying his free time between projects hard, so he didn't take much free time between projects. Cerulean eyes followed the Okama into the air, his irises shifting quite subtly. So much so that one wouldn't be able to notice from such a distance, though up close they would be able to note the cross-hair design that now surrounded the male's pupil "Time to play boys. Toy Factory: Smith & Wesson." He held his hands out to his sides, as though lightly gripping something, and pixels began swirling around the two appendages. The pixels solidified into the shape of two pistols of pure black. He held them lightly in his hands before raising them up. "Firing Mode: Automatic Volley." He began firing quickly, launching small beams of light out from the guns in quick succession. Each chased a Shigan launched by Helluva, meeting them in mid-air and issuing out small explosions as the attacks canceled each other out. If Fischer were to brag out something, it would be his impeccable work with all things technological. However if he couldn't brag about that, he would brag about being the best marksman that belonged to the original Black Widows. His counter-attack completed, Fischer watched Helluva land with a curious look on his face "Rokushiki is impressive and all, but surely you have more to offer than that. I'm falling asleep here." He aimed one gun at the marine and fired a beam much larger than those that had been fired previously, aiming to hit not only the Okama but possibly destroy the rest of the building as well. It wasn't like he would need to pay for it or fix it himself, anyways. "Cocky little brat!" Helluva shouted in annoyance as the laser traveled towards his face, it was in this instant that the marine invoked the gift he was blessed with by the devil of the sea. It was then that through the will of Helluva himself, a large chunk of a previously destroyed building was whisped between himself and the laser absorbing the blast. This was the power of Helluva Bottom Carter's Devil Fruit, this was the power of telekinesis. With his next thought, Helluva gathered several demolished building pieces and raised them towards the sky allowing them to hover there for a mere moment. "This island will be your grave!" His next thought was fueled by rage and the desire to rid himself of the ever growing annoyance that was Fischer. In his rage, Helluva willed the building chunks towards the earth with the intent of having them squash the bug that is Mathison Fischer. "Now, die with the rest of the Pirate Scum that oppose the marines!" Helluva than watched with cold eyes as the building pieces fell from the sky at random as if they were meteors, striking throughout the nearby town indiscriminately in his attempt to destroy the presence before him. "Trajectory calculated. Path clear. Initiating launch." The cross-hairs around Fischer's pupils turned slowly as he made the correct calculations. Once he was done, he pushed off the ground in one smooth motion. He pinballed through the chunks of stone and plaster, leaping from one to the other in a zig-zag motion headed directly for his opponent. Once he was through the barrage he moved in a blur, much like that of one of the of certain World Government agents. He disappeared from Helluva's line of sight and reappeared behind him, aiming both pistols at the Okama's back. "Now you see, what made you think that one barrage would work where the other had failed? Think, random nameless marine, think." As he spoke, energy charged at the barrels of the guns. The energy reached a crescendo and then fired forwards at blinding speed and was going to prove dangerous to dodge at such a close range. The moment the pirate's words fell upon Helluva's ears and the gun made its way towards his head, Helluvas body folded directly in half, backward as if it were made of . "Checkmate", The Okama thought to herself as her hands came together at the wrists with her palms exposed, followed by her digits fanning outward, in the next motion she aimed to slam her hands into the abdomen of Fischer. ROKUGAN. As the dreaded words escaped through the lips of the Okama, the force of the technique caused the very air around the beings to crack, as if it was a certin dreaded devil fruit, before an incredible shockwave was released from the hands of the okama that would have surely been powerful enough to destroy his opponent and send his husk scattering if it should the pirate not have a counter. "Diverting Kinetic Barrier to Abdominal Area." Various ratios and diagrams appeared before Fischer's eyes as the feminine voice of his computer system called out in his head. He watched his attack miss by a hair, witnessed the Okama moving her hands into position and then felt the sheer power behind the attack. It held enough power to rip a whole straight through his chassis. However, his Kinetic Barrier was a defensive measure designed to equalize physical impacts. The barrier, when covering his entire body, was enough to take blows from giants without Fischer feeling so much as a tickle. When all of it was diverted into one area, that power was compounded based on the amount diverted though of course it let the rest of his body vulnerable to attack. So with all the power diverted to blocking the Rokuogan, he was amply defended. From the damage at least. It still hurt like a bitch and sent him flying up into the air. The lower half of his shirt was in tatters and his coat was damaged a bit as well. His sky board manifested beneath his feet and he landed on it, hovering in the air comfortably. "Returning Kinetic Barrier to default settings. Build integrity now at ninty eight percent." Huh. It would seem he didn't escape the damage fully. Even two percent worth of damage to him was too much, he would need to get that fixed when he got back. His pistols turned to pixels once more and disappeared as Fischer glared down at the Okama "Huh maybe you're a tougher cookie than I thought you would be. I might need help... Toy Factory: Droid XVIII." He held his hands out to his sides and pixels flowed from his fingers. Rather than simply forming into items like they had with the pistols, they formed different pieces and components and began assembling themselves. When they were done, three disks that began zipping around Fischer in different formations "I'm gonna ramp it up, if you don't mind. Try to keep entertaining me." The disks stopped their movements and charged beams of light much like those issued from Fischer's pistols. However when they fired they were different. The shots were fired in rapid succession, but carried the strength of a charged blast. The disks moved between shots, their attacks coming from seemingly every angle, threatening to turn the Okama into swiss cheese. Calm, Serene Calm Helluva thought to himself, he had no chance of destroying the scum floating in the air if he allowed he rage to take, rather he would allow his heartbeat to calm as the new toy began to paint itself into our plane of reality, Helluva begin to harden his body through the use of Tekkai, allowing the bullets to bounce off of his now hardened muscle structure whilst also giving him a moment to think of his next maneuver. Helluva than launched himself into to air, before once again kicking the air with Geppo allowing him to simulate a form of flight, so long as he is able to keep repeating the technique. Now that he was airborne the Makujaku utilized an advanced form of Tekkai known as Tekkai Kenpo Which allowed him to both, boast the defensive capabilities of Tekkai and also keep the full flexibility of his limbs. Now at the same level altitude as Fischer, Helluva once again performed Soru, vanishing from Fischer's perception only to reappear directly to his left flank before delivering a roundhouse kick that was enhanced by the Tekkai Kenpo, which aimed to separate Fischer's head from his shoulders. The fact that Helluva had essentially be force-fed the famous attack cuisine ensured that the kick should it land, would boost sufficent power to rip the head from the body. As fast as the kick was launched, one of the disks positioned itself between its master and the danger. As it did, a light blue barrier of energy was erected between the Okama's limb and the disk itself. When the blow was struck, the barrier held fast, dissipating the force and leaving both the disk and Fischer unharmed. "Automated Defense successful. Now commencing counter assault." Rang the voice of Fischer's computer once again, though this time aloud and emanating from none other than the defending disk. While the Okama had been focusing on their assault, the other two disks positioned themselves behind the marine and prepared themselves for a joint, point blank assault. Once they fired before their third actually finished the announcement of the attack, leaving little to no space for error when it came to dodging or defending. The heat alone from the attack would be able to burn through even the sturdiest Tekkai, the force it carried enough to rip through a giant's body with ease. Fischer himself was even in danger from it, though the third disk was in the perfect position to defend him in the event that his attack was somehow used against him, as the shield it had thrown up was still in place, being strengthened even further as power was diverted from the Droid's other functions to its defenses. As the lasers tore through the Iron body of the Makujaku, the last bits of light slowly left his eyes and sanguine began to escape from the wounds tore open by the pirates lasers. The Carcass of Helluva soon followed the path of the sanguine rivers, down to the ABYSS below. As his body hit the oceans surface began to sink, water purifying the devil that had occupied his soul as he began to sink closer and closer to the DARKNESS that was the afterlife leaving his mortal body to be ripped apart as food for the kings of the ocean, while his soul now belonged to death. "Threat terminated." Fischer's brows drew together as he looked, just in time to see the lifeless form of the marine falling down to the waters below them. He caught glimpses of the hole his attack had torn through the other's body as it careened downwards. He supposed he could've tried to draw back the power of his three Droids to prolong this a bit. But too little too late, he supposed. Fischer looked back to the island and the crater that was now the lab. He was glad that he'd scanned all the documents he had gotten a chance to look at, so he would be able to pull up whatever information they held with ease. He let his Kenbunshoku scan the island and surrounding waters and noticed a spattering of marines gathering nearby. His Droids disappearing, Fischer turned and took back to the sky. He did need to get back to his own lab. Legs, or even worse Isshin, might be looking for him. He didn't want to hear any more annoying nagging that he would from having left without permission. Category:Role-Plays Category:Finished Role-Plays